The Game
by Lolth the Spider Queen
Summary: Transformers Prime-Megatron awakens in a strange castle ruled by a Dark King, this King likes games, so he plays one with the Warlord. If he can escape from the castle alive, he will be gifted with something greater then victory in the war. But first, he must defeat this Dark King and the key to that is the human Miko Nakadai and someone named the Matriarch...
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

It was finally done. Optimus Prime, once Orion Pax, had been restored to full strength. And Team Prime was celebrating, of course their Leader was resting, Prime's didn't party after all. But, for the rest of the Team, it was a momentous occasion.

A victory, which was rare these days as they always seemed on the back heel of the Cons.

Each of them celebrated in their own ways, Bee and Bulkhead were lobbing, Arcee was taking a light recharge, Ratchet was working on one of his own inventions and the Kids played video game tournaments while the two adult humans conversed.

But for one of them, the festive smile and bright cheer was a facade.

Miko Nakadai.

She had recently received word from her home in Japan. Her family was well known and very wealthy, as such, her Father and Mother informed her that she had been Betrothed to another. He came from another well off family in Tokyo and as soon as she came back she was to marry him.

This was what she was trying to avoid.

Ever since she was a little girl she's been avoiding the subject and now, now she had no choice in the matter. Her parents were always so pushy and self-interested in their public image.

Now, she was going to be married off and forgotten.

She wasn't planning on staying in America longer than her program allowed.

But now, she had no choice.

She was no one's bride, no one's wife, no one's anything!

As she laid to rest that night, she smiled to herself. Bulkhead would help her stay, along with Agent Fowler. She just needed the right words and the right time, she didn't know when.

But, she never got the chance as a darkness consumed her and whisked her off to a Land of Darkness.

* * *

He had failed. Optimus Prime had been restored right under his ped by that _Human_. Jackson Darby, he acted just like that foolish Prime, he saw some much of Orion Pax in the boy.

He would need to be rid of that pest.

Megatron vented silently, the drones on the bridge were stiff and quiet. They felt the dark aura coming off their leader and knowing only one small thing would set him off was a terrifying prospect.

Airachnid approached from behind, "Master, what is our next move?"

"Not now, Airachnid." He said sharply, maneuvering around the spider femme and exiting the bridge.

To be plainly to himself, he was exhausted.

The lies he weaved to keep Orion subdued drained him, the fight drained him. Everything seemed to drain his energy these days, the war had gone on for so long he forget the simple joys of peace times. When things, Energon and bots were plentiful.

He wished nothing more then a ending.

Any ending would do, even if he was defeated, it would be a ending. This war, it was curse that dragged all Sparks down. More so on Megatron then everyone else on this crew.

He would never say these things out loud, not even to Soundwave, his sole confidante.

He finally came to his quarters, it was slightly bigger than the others but was bare and plain. He slumped down on the berth, his strong posture reduced to that of a untrained soldier, one who had seen horrors still. His optics dimmed, the energy leaving the former gladiator.

He fell back and soon fell into a deep sleep, but as before, the tendrails reached out of the shade and took the mech to a Land of Darkness.

Let the Games, begin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1-Let the Game Begin_

He groaned, he felt very cold which was strange. His quarters were heated, so why was it cold? His eyes opened only to stare at a wall with a black tapestry on it. His eyes narrowed, his vision was tinted red. He reached up to feel a pair of glasses sitting on a nose that didn't exist before.

He quickly sat up, feeling patting the flesh. He saw a ornate mirror across the room and stared at his own reflection.

Megatron was Human.

He gawked at himself, he looked younger than he should have been, he had silver hair that was buzzed cut on the sides and swept back. Red round glasses sat on his nose as his face as well retained their scars.

He was a tall and lean Human, well built with a black duster coat, a purple waistcoat and white undershirt with a ascot tucked in over that was a silver breastplate similar to his regular body with the Decepticon symbol in the middle. He wore silver pants that beloved and were tucked into his knee high black and purple boots. He wore gauntlets that had claws on them and on the left arm it had a shoulder guard.

"Impressive, isn't it?" A smooth and menacing voice sounded from his right, his head snapped to see a dark figure sitting in a ornate chair.

Megatron growled, "What have you done?!"

The figure laughed, it made Megatron falter ever slightly.

"Lord Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons. A pleasure to meet you in person." The figure stood and came into the soft candle light.

He was taller than Megatron, he had purple skin and piercing yellow eyes, his hair was pure black and fell to his back. He wore a black iron crown that was jagged and intimidating, two horns from the top of his head went below the crown and behind up and around his shoulders was a cloak that concealed the rest of his form.

"Who...are you?" Megatron narrowed his eyes, the man smirked.

"I, why I am the Dark King. That is all you need to know, but, the reason you're here is pretty fantastic." His wicked smile was met by a growing anger from the Warlord.

"What do you want?" Megatron snarled, the Dark King walked up to a window looking out onto a raining outside.

"A game." Megatron paused, confused. Dark King went on, "You see, being practical alone in this Castle can be boring most of the time and to make it bearable I bring in people I think would give me a worthy game, the greatest game."

"A game? I do not play games, return me to my warship at once and maybe I'll spare your life." Quicker then even Megatron could react he was thrust to the wall and held aloft by his throat by the blackened claws of the Dark King, suddenly felt his throat being constricted and in need of air, something that wasn't required of him before.

He leaned in close to the Warlord and snarled, "You don't have a say in it, you are much as a prisoner here as I am. Oh, and don't think to threaten me, I have lived longer then you and I know how to kill you a million more ways than you can conceive."

He dropped the wheezing human, collapsing on the floor regaining his breath.

"Now, you must want to know the rules." He walked back to the window, "In order of defeat me and escape, alive, you must first find someone. She is hidden within my Castle, I believe you've had a run in with Miko Nakadai before?"

Megatron's head snapped up, he stood. "An Autobot Human?"

"Indeed, she is the key in this Game of ours. But, be warned. I'm not the only prisoner here, I am just the one that has all the power."

"Fine, then. I will find this Miko Nakadai and see what she knows." The Dark King smiled.

"Good, good. But you better get going, you never know what could go wrong." Then he was gone, vanishing into the shadows and leaving the room silent but for the patter of rain.

He looked to see a double door closed behind him, he made a move for it. The door opened with ease swinging from this barely lit bedroom to a study. Books lined the walls and in the corner was a ornate desk with things scattered on it. It had two stain glass windows depicting a dark land, a light land and a twilight land.

Sitting in one of the other chairs in the room reading a small black book was a woman in her early twenties, she had white hair that was tied in a bun with a red ribbon, strange orangish-red eyes and she wore a Victorian era dress of black and red with a pendant around her neck of someone in profile.

Without looking up from her book she said, "He's always had a flare for the dramatic."

Megatron inspected her strangely, wary from his encounter with the Dark King.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She looked at him, "I am referred to as Lady Ramona, nothing more, nothing less."

"Why are you here?" He sat across from her, she tilted her head slightly.

"Curious, aren't we? Well, can't blame you, you did just wake up in the Castle of all places. As for your question, I am here because this is where I am needed. And before you ask, no this Castle doesn't have a name, you can't escape it because it's magically sealed and yes, there are more than I and the Dark King here."

She smiled as the Warlord took in the information.

"What of this Game? Why is Miko Nakadai so important?" She chuckled.

"Spoilers, dear. Don't wanna ruin the surprise and the fun of the Game, know do we." He growled lowly, his claws digging into the wood of the chair.

"Alright then, so, where should I start?" She placed the book down and walked to another door on the opposite side from the bedroom.

"You start by finding Miss Nakadai, but I suggest you hurry. Bad things are afoot in this Game and those things don't hesitate to kill you and her."

* * *

Miko awoke with a start, she didn't know what startled her out of her sleep but she couldn't care at the moment. She noticed that she wasn't home anymore, she was in a stone circular room with no windows and a gleaming chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

The bed was ornate with drapes around it, there was a large mirror across the way with a dresser, doors that led to a closet and a desk with papers and ink on it.

"Where…." She didn't get one word out before she noticed she was slightly taller than before.

Quickly she came to the large mirror only to see a stranger in the mirror.

It looked like she was in her early twenties to mid twenties, her black hair was loose and now was as long as to her mid back and her amber eyes had turned purple in the right and amber in the other. She wore a nightgown with no shoes, the floor was covered by nice rugs which she was thankful for as the floor was made from stone.

"Damn, I aged well." She commented to herself.

"That you have my dear." Her head snapped to the strangers voice as he stood in front of the dresser.

"What the hell?" She turned to the stranger.

"I welcome you Miko Nakadai to my Castle, I am the Dark King, a pleasure." He walked up to her and with a blackened claw grabbed her hand gentle and gave it a kiss.

She ripped away from him.

"Back off, you're _majesty_." She snarled, taking a few steps back, he chuckled.

"Oh aren't you a little spitfire, hm? I like that." His smile and his slick voice made a shudder run through her.

"What's your deal, _Dark King_ , what do you want with _me_?" She snarled again, her body now tense with a sense of flight or fight reaction.

He smiled and walked towards her again, she backed away until her back hit the wall. He stood a good height over her and placing his black claws to block her escape he whispered.

"I am playing a Game with a new friend, and you are the factor that decides that Game. You are the Key to everything, but most importantly, when I win this like I always do, I will have a new Bride in you." She turned her head away from him, she could feel his hot breath on her.

"I must say though, you are the most beautiful Bride I have ever seen. Oh, and don't worry. I will treat you good, my dear. After all, in the end you are mine and mine alone and my opponent won't ever lay a finger on you."

She opened her purple eye, her face hardened.

"I am NO ONES _BRIDE_!" She head butted him making the King stumble back in surprise before kicking him in the chest sending him back further.

She thanked whatever god that she took martial art classes.

His head snapped back at her as a snarl to it, quicker than humanly possible she felt a force hit her square in the stomach launching her into the air and back into the wall.

But, she stayed elevated on the wall as a invisible force held her pinned.

The Dark King's claw was stretched out palm first, he chuckled.

"Very good, my dear. But I'm afraid that won't cut it, I am beyond what I was before and with this power behind me nothing, not even _SHE_ , could stop me. I'll leave you too you're thoughts." She fell to the floor as he walked to a nearby shadow before disappearing completely.

She sat there on the floor, catching her breath. She looked around the chamber, realizing there was no door out, no windows, not even vents, there was no escape.

"Well, shit. Game on then bitches."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2-Calling All Players Part 1_

He had been walking for hours, the Castle was like a maze and nothing was ever the same. The halls were plain with only torches to alight the way, but, there was so many twist and turns and hundreds of doors, it seemed endless.

After the seventh hour exhaustion started to hit him hard.

Opening another door he came to a large ballroom, it was darkened with cobwebs everywhere, the large glass windows showed a raining courtyard and the walls of the castle and beyond that nothing but darkness.

His boots clacked and echoed in the room, he could see some balconies looking down to the floor and a single stage with a large black and dust piano.

"It's seen better days." He whipped around to see another door leading into the room, standing in it's threshold was a older human.

He had receded grey hair and a small pair of spectacles on his nose, his eyes were a dull grey. He wore a black tailcoat with a red waistcoat and black dress pants with red shoes, white gloves covered his hands and he had a brooch made of a red gem and gold.

"And who are you?" Megatron stood taller then the strange man, the strange man walked more into the room.

"Apologies, my name is Sir Cromwell and I am here to help you."

"Me? Wasn't I supposed to find her alone?" He crossed his arms.

"Oh, not with that. I am here to make sure you are motivated and, outside of any combat, make sure you stay alive." Cromwell was now standing in front of Megatron, the shorter man was dwarfed but had no fear whatsoever.

"I am...surprised I would be allowed such help." Cromwell shrugged.

"The Dark King does like his games, but he likes to give a small ray of hope of winning before crushing it with his boot."

Megatron nodded, "I would do the same."

"Ah, yes. I briefly forgot you are a Warlord yourself, you must recount some of your battles, that would be quite intriguing."

Megatron cringed at the thought, the wariness he had before returned and it seemed the weight of that war would never leave him, not even in a death trap.

"So, what now?" Cromwell turned to the door he came through.

"Follow me, I wish to inform you of something."

* * *

She had rifled the closet for proper clothing, but all she found was Victorian style dresses, not rocker punk style, which upset her. So what she ended up with was a black dress with a red coat that had puffed shoulders and open chest and a black blouse. She put her hair in a ponytail to keep it back and chose red sole boots.

She stared at herself in the large mirror.

"God I look like a idiot."

Miko walked to the bed and flopped down fast first, she was not happy. She couldn't tell how much time had past, not long, yet it felt like a year had gone by. It reminded her of her days back home, and those weren't happy memories.

"You...are...not...alone…" A whisper echoed in her ear, she quickly looked for the source but found nothing.

"Who?" A nervous shiver went down her spine, the shadows seemed to move on their own.

She backed into her bed in the corner.

"Do...not..fear...my child….I am...the Matriarch." The shadows stopped moving and silence came back into her prison.

"The Matriarch? What kind of haunted house is this?!" She yelled into the room, no reply came this time, she was alone again.

* * *

Sir Cromwell lead Megatron down another series of halls, some he recognized from his wanderings and others not. Finally, they came to what seemed to be the main entrance to the entire keep. Cromwell headed for a plain door to the left that lead to another hall but this one lead away from the main keep to another building.

Another set of doors opened to reveal a large cathedral, the stained glass windows were darkened with dirt and the darkness outside, the pews were destroyed and splintered and at the front of the church where the podium would be was a old statue.

"What is it?" Megatron gestured to the grey stone women.

"This is someone of import Megatron, this is the visage of the Matriarch."

Cromwell lit a torch and held it to the darkened statue, Megatron stared in awe and shock as the women was in face a Cybertronian Femme, she was graceful yet powerful. Her armor was elegant and had a mix of decorative and functional armor, around her helm was a floating crown with a circle surrounded by two crescents.

It seemed some kind of material came from her hips to her peds like a dress on a human and in two of her four servos was a claymore sword and a staff topped with the same symbol as above the crown surrounded by two crossing rings.

"A Cybertronian?" Megatron asked after a breathless moment.

"Yes and no, no one knows her origins or what she was created for but all we do know is that she was very powerful, controlling shadows, creating weapons from nothing and so forth. Some say she could even control time with her magic, but that is just rumor." Megatron touched to old stone statue, before looking to Cromwell.

"Why is this here then?" Cromwell smiled.

"She was a creator of this plane we are on, her magic sustains this castle. This place was meant to be a trap for the Dark King, as the two were at odds with another. But, according to legend and the Dark King's so called claims, she became trapped here as well and weakened by the Dark King and sealed away forever more."

"Why show me this, Cromwell?" The butler laughed.

"Because, some say the Matriarch is still aware, and slowly gaining her power back. Some say, you just need the right Key…." He trailed off as suddenly the puzzle pieces clicked.

"Miko Nakadai will lead me to the Matriarch, but why her?"

"Well, sometimes fate will catch you off guard Megatron. And why she was picked I will never understand, but maybe when you find her you will understand why." Cromwell began to leave the cathedral. "Come, it's almost time for dinner."

Megatron began to leave but stopped by the door, he looked back to the lone statue of the Matriarch.

"I will find both of you, no matter the cost."


End file.
